


Distraction

by twowritehands



Series: For Bruce [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Kinkspiration Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is super horny. </p><p>PWP frottage-style fluff for the kinkspiration challenge :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> based on this wonderful prompt:  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18864951#t18864951
> 
> unbeta'd

Tony just couldn’t stand it anymore.

He went in search of Bruce, walking briskly in his eagerness to find his boyfriend before anyone else found him and delayed his plans for even a moment longer. As fortune shown on him today (hell, everyday who was he kidding?) Tony found the physicist working alone in his private little lab that Tony sometimes visited for far more academic reasons than today.

At the sound of his entrance, Bruce glanced briefly up from his computer and smiled vaguely, mumbling past the hand holding his mouth, “Hey, sugar pie.”

Tony grinned, feeling his excess of energy curl deliciously in on itself and multiply at the absent-minded term of endearment. Sometimes the way Bruce just used standard run-of-the-mill parental nicknames when he wasn’t using the sex-part of his brain made Tony feel like a boy again—which, okay, made it not-so-vanilla whenever it converged with his needs like it did right now.

His cock twitched, and he made a straight line to Bruce’s side, ran a hand along the concentrating man’s shoulders. “What’re’yaworkin’ on?”

Bruce didn’t answer in words, only juggled the scroll button so that Tony could see a little more of the webpage, which was full of diagrams and data that gave it all away. Not the least bit interested right now, Tony barely even looked at it. Instead, he ran his fingers through Bruce’s thick, greying hair. “Take a break from it for a bit. Let’s have sex.”

Chuckling like he always did when Tony used his no-nonsense seduction techniques, Bruce dropped his hand from his face and sat up a little straighter but did not stop reading. “Sorry, honey,” he said, lips moving to the text he was reading, “I’m real close to something here.”

The mindless _honey_ and the total distraction did wicked things to boy Tony that made man Tony flash with the potent urge to do something dramatic to get attention. He quelled it out of painstaking habit, knowing that with Bruce Banner the quickest pay-off would be to behave. That by no means outlawed begging.

Tony groaned, but made it sound a little more like a moan as he leaned close to kiss and nibble on Bruce’s neck. “So am I, Bruce, come on, do this for me.”

Laughing a little more—and actually glancing away from the screen—Bruce began to type something up, but he turned in the four-legged chair so that one leg was no longer under the table. “Here, compromise,” he said diplomatically. He patted his thigh between paragraphs and smirked at the screen.

God this man knew Tony too well, knew that if he was in Bruce’s place right now upgrading his suit, then he would greatly appreciate any solution like this that allowed him to have his cake and eat it to. Bruce also knew that this sorry-I’m-too-busy scenario was driving Tony wild with the need to be center of attention and showered in love, and that denying him one while giving him another would be Tony’s complete undoing.

“You wicked bastard,” Tony snorted, but accepted the invitation to straddle his boyfriend’s meaty thigh. After all, he knew the zone that Bruce was in right now--if the whole world fell under attack from alien invasion again, Bruce would try to get out of it to finish this thought (the fact that Fury wouldn’t allow it then providing the perfect rage to Hulk-out.)

Settling on Bruce’s knee, Tony’s breath hitched at the delectable pressure that surged against the apex of his legs. His cock was now stiffened with hot blood that pulsed with his fast heartbeat. He rocked a little, emitting a shaky half-moan of utter pleasure.

One side of Bruce’s mouth hitched upwards and he kissed absently in Tony’s general direction. “That’s right, feels good doesn’t it?”

Laughing, high on the biting, numbing pressure that dug deeper into him when he lifted his feet off the ground, Tony rocked forward to kiss along Bruce’s jaw and ear and neck---wherever he could reach without obstructing Bruce’s view of the data.

The fact that Bruce did not stop reading quickened Tony’s blood and made him pant for breath.

Bruce, done typing, resumed scrolling, but wrapped his free arm around Tony to help him balance, muttering more mindless sweet talk as higher parts of his brain performed math. Primed for the most glorious dry hump of his life, Tony held onto Bruce’s shoulders with one arm and steadied himself against the desk with the other as he began to rut his crotch against Bruce’s strong, tensed thigh. The blue jeans provided rough texture to Tony’s commando erection, and he sighed and shuddered with satisfaction as the friction lit up his nervous system like a light board.

Again and again, Tony rocked harder and faster. The chair creaked and skidded across the floor an inch and Bruce bounced his knee in tantalizing little bumps that made Tony cry out and fist Bruce’s shirt. Always vocal when close, Tony began to whine and beg for more.

Complying even as he followed a link to another page of equations, Bruce stroked Tony’s spine and slipped his fingers into the back waistline of Tony’s jeans, sinking his long middle finger along the crease and squeezing.

Tony strangled on his words and breath, rocking faster. “Ah, ungf—gah give it to me, _give it to me_.”

The burning itch piqued in a voluptuous wave of warmth and release that made Tony’s body go rigid and rubbery in turn.  The promise of seeing Tony come apart was enough to pull Bruce’s full attention from the screen, and he turned completely in the chair, trapping one of Tony’s legs between his knees and wrapping both arms around him as the billionaire bowed into him and tensed with a triumphant shout.

Bruce chuckled warmly as he planted a firm kiss to Tony’s soft pliant lips, “Now that’s what I’m talking about. So gorgeous.”

Preening, but too tired to strut about it, Tony rested his head on Bruce’s collarbone and fought a yawn. “That _was_ good, wasn’t it?”

“Totally,” Bruce agreed, adjusting Tony’s position until he was sitting comfortably across his entire lap, then turning the computer monitor to better see it from this comfty side-ways position in the chair. He kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Sleep it off. I just got a couple of pages to review here.”

Humming softly, Tony agreed even as he dropped off the map into dreamland.


End file.
